1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simple engaging device, and more particularly to an engaging device capable of joining two flat pieces of furniture perpendicularly.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the engaging device for furniture available on the market is usually made of metal, plastics, or wood; the engaging device is attached to the flat pieces in advance with hand tools such as screw driver, pliers, and hammers before the flat pieces of the furniture are assembled. However, the user always meets following problems during setting up the modular furniture:
1. It needs much time to realize and classify the engaging device in order to avoid assembling mistakes to the flat pieces.
2. The engaging device is made of plastics, wood, or metal, and it is needed to use the hand tools not only to fix the engaging device to the flat pieces but also to assemble the flat pieces; the assembling job for the furniture becomes hard or impossible to be done without the hand tools.
3. Mostly, the engaging device is designed to be incapable of disengaging from the plates after assembling; incorrect assembly may result in the furniture is unable to be set up completely.
4. If the user is not good at engineering drawings, identifying the various parts of the modular furniture with the parts drawings often perplex the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,641,315 B2, which discloses a furniture connecting piece, and U.S. Pat. No.8,104,989 B2, which discloses a retaining structure, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0260592 A1, which discloses a combination cabinet, do not provide improvements to solve the preceding problems.